mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bat
Bats are mammals of the order Chiroptera; with their forelimbs adapted as wings, they are the only mammals naturally capable of true and sustained flight. Games Hawth Bowserth's Adventure In the games, Bats is are winged monsters; it's great example seen at Hawth Bowserth's Adventure. Bats have two attacks. In killed, drops wing, potion, 100 Gold and 50 XP. Not only bat, Camazotz is a giant bat boss. Camazotz can reflect Hawth's attacks. Be careful, Camazotz's powerful skill is Deadly Dive. Deadly Dive's effects is firstly death, not killed is added bleeding, complete blind. Bats can be founded in caves, dense forests. Camazotz (Hawth Bowserth's Adventure) 'Long has Camazotz hung from his perch, watching as Gods clash and spill their sweet blood upon the earth.' Camazotz, The Devil of the Bats; is a world boss. It is very difficult to kill - because Camazotz is passive if he calls the bat constantly. Deadly Dive kills instantly, but many states are added if they fail to kill. Camazotz's life is very little, Camazotz will stop attacking and will begin to renew itself. The attacks will continue with normal bats. Advancing tours will force Hawth because the purple fire will grow. After the purple fever grows, Hawth Bowserth will begin to take damage and Camazotz will start to regenerate the damage quickly. Super Mario World The bats, originally called Swoopers, are bats that first appeared in Super Mario World and since then, Swoops have become recurring enemies, appearing in several other games, including main-stream and spin-off ones. They typically hang idly on the ceiling, waiting for the player's character comes near, at which point they fall and fly towards the player, hurting the heroes on contact. In Super Mario World, Swoopers hang from the ceilings of caves upside down, waiting for Mario or Luigi to approach. When they come near, the Swoopers fly down and try to hurt Mario or Luigi. They can easily be defeated by with a stomp. They are mainly found in Vanilla Dome. cave levels.]] New Super Mario Bros U. Deluxe Swoops reappear in ''New Super Mario Bros. U, behaving exactly as they did in the previous New Super Mario Bros. games. Their eyes also glow in the dark. They only appear in three levels: Perilous Pokey Cave, Light Blocks, Dark Tower, and Shifting Floor Cave. Paper Mario Swoopers made their first appearance in the Paper Mario series in Paper Mario. They are found inside the Dry Dry Ruins, where they are either constantly flying or hanging on the ceiling. When they are hanging from the ceiling, Mario cannot reach them using a regular jump attack, and must instead use the Quake Hammer, Skolar's attack, an item, or one of his partners (such as Parakarry) to knock them off from the ceiling. They attack by simply swooping down and physically ramming their opponent. A stronger version of Swoopers exists, called Swoopulas (the Dracula). Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Bowser Jr.'s Journey Although they are absent from the original game, Swoops appear in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode as enemies and allies, thus marking their official Mario & Luigi series debut. They are flying troopers, and attack by charging into enemies. They are strong against Shroobs and Fawfulcopters. SM64 (Super Mario 64) .]] Swoops (called as such for the first time) also appear in ''Super Mario 64 and its DS remake. Found only in Hazy Maze Cave, these Swoops are recolored from green with reddish-brown wings to entirely blue with a darker shade of blue on the top half of the wings. Like in Super Mario World, they hang still on the ceiling waiting for Mario to come, then fall off the ceiling and flutter in place briefly before dashing towards its victim. In the original, they had pointed mouse-like faces with large rhombus-shaped ears and a visible tooth, as well as no feet; the remake featured the modern design, based off of the artwork for Super Mario World and the sprites for Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Languages Trivia * The bats is a flying animal type in real world. Bats are mammals of the order Chiroptera. - Wikipedia * First appearence in SMW. * In the Super Mario Mash-up pack in Minecraft, Bats replaced to Swoops. Referances Wikipedia (Bat's biological infos) Super Mario Wiki Offical SiteCategory:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Super Mario Characters